prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 2, 2015 Smackdown results
The April 2, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 31, 2015 at the Save Mart Center in Fresno, California. Summary On the first post-WrestleMania SmackDown, Sheamus made his triumphant return to action with unwavering aggression, a huge United States Championship rematch was made for Extreme Rules and Randy Orton tried to RKO his way into a WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match. A highly volatile edition of SmackDown kicked off with the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins — flanked by Big Show, Kane and J&J Security — providing excuses for literally running away from his Raw title defense against Brock Lesnar. The Architect's verbal rundown of The Beast Incarnate, however, was soon cut short by Randy Orton, who campaigned for his own WWE World Heavyweight Title opportunity. The Viper proceeded to rip into Rollins’ Authority cronies before Corporate Kane made an impromptu match between The Apex Predator and Big Show. WWE's Director of Operations explained that “if” Orton can defeated the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal Winner, he would consider giving him a WWE World Heavyweight Title Match. The contest between Randy Orton and Big Show didn't last long before J&J Security and Kane got involved. The Viper briefly battled back, getting a few punches in on Seth Rollins, before Kane delivered an authoritative chokeslam to the serpentine Superstar. Ryback then came out to help Orton dispose of The Authority in explosive fashion, as The Architect managed to scurry away unscathed. The Bella Twins joined the SmackDown announce team — which included Tom Phillips taking the place of the injured Michael Cole — and got an up-close look as Naomi continued to make her case for a Divas Championship Match opportunity when she defeated Natalya. A fuming Corporate Kane informed Seth Rollins backstage that he was considering having the WWE World Heavyweight Champion defend his title against Randy Orton at Extreme Rules. After The Architect left, Dean Ambrose emerged from The Authority's bathroom, prompting WWE's Director of Operations to make a match later in the evening between The Lunatic Fringe and the Superstar who sent him through a ladder at WrestleMania 31, Luke Harper. Roman Reigns sat down with Byron Saxton for an exclusive interview, reminding everyone that he has defeated Seth Rollins in the past and he can and he will beat him again. The Miz picked up a quick victory over R-Truth after catching the rapping Superstar off-guard with a kick to the stomach, before delivering the Skull-Crushing Finale. The Awesome One ultimately fell victim to his own finisher, though, after Damien Mizdow snuck up behind him and slammed the “Moneymaker” into the mat with his own Skull-Crushing Finale. Rusev's rough week continued on SmackDown. Despite getting a rematch for the United States Championship against John Cena at Extreme Rules, The Super Athlete was left hanging when the Russian flag failed to drop above the ring. Instead, the Cenation leader stood tall inside the squared circle as the American flag unraveled from the rafters. Just days after being powerbombed through steel by Luke Harper during WrestleMania 31's Intercontinental Title Ladder Match, “The Lunatic Fringe” Dean Ambrose faced off with his grizzly adversary on Thursday night's hottest show. This SmackDown slugfest ended in chaos after the former Wyatt Family member ferociously powerbombed the former Shield Superstar through the announce table. Will there be any repercussions for the deranged Harper's actions? And will the unstable Ambrose be able to recover from Harper's brutal attack? Titus O’Neil and Darren Young had fun at the expense of The New Day, laying the verbal SmackDown on the spirited trio. Prior to his non-title match against Daniel Bryan, Sheamus made his mission clear, declaring that he won't rest until he puts every underdog in the WWE Universe out of their misery. The Celtic Warrior made good on his promise, at least for one night, defeateding The “Yes!” Man in SmackDown's hard-hitting main event. After the new-look Irishman sent The Beard flying off the ring apron with a punishing collision, Bad News Barrett got up from his spot on commentary to deliver a head-turning Bull Hammer Elbow to a dazed Bryan. As a result, the Intercontinental Champion — who was knocked out cold —was counted out and WWE's returning Irish powerhouse walked out the victor. Results ; ; *Randy Orton defeated Big Show (w/ Jamie Noble, Joey Mercury, Kane & Seth Rollins) by DQ (1:17) *Naomi defeated Natalya (2:15) *The Miz defeated R-Truth (1:20) *Dean Ambrose vs. Luke Harper ended in a No Contest *Sheamus defeated Daniel Bryan via count out (14:52) *Dark Match: Roman Reigns & John Cena defeated Seth Rollins & Bray Wyatt Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Randy Orton interrupted WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins SD_812_Photo_001.jpg SD_812_Photo_002.jpg SD_812_Photo_007.jpg SD_812_Photo_008.jpg SD_812_Photo_012.jpg SD_812_Photo_015.jpg Randy Orton v The Big Show SD_812_Photo_019.jpg SD_812_Photo_024.jpg SD_812_Photo_025.jpg SD_812_Photo_031.jpg SD_812_Photo_033.jpg SD_812_Photo_034.jpg Naomi v Natalya SD_812_Photo_042.jpg SD_812_Photo_046.jpg SD_812_Photo_049.jpg SD_812_Photo_050.jpg SD_812_Photo_052.jpg SD_812_Photo_055.jpg The Miz v R-Truth SD_812_Photo_059.jpg SD_812_Photo_064.jpg SD_812_Photo_065.jpg SD_812_Photo_066.jpg SD_812_Photo_069.jpg SD_812_Photo_074.jpg John Cena granted Rusev a United States Championship rematch at Extreme Rules SD_812_Photo_077.jpg SD_812_Photo_082.jpg SD_812_Photo_085.jpg SD_812_Photo_090.jpg SD_812_Photo_091.jpg SD_812_Photo_094.jpg Dean Ambrose v Luke Harper SD_812_Photo_099.jpg SD_812_Photo_100.jpg SD_812_Photo_102.jpg SD_812_Photo_106.jpg SD_812_Photo_112.jpg SD_812_Photo_115.jpg Sheamus v Daniel Bryan SD_812_Photo_125.jpg SD_812_Photo_128.jpg SD_812_Photo_129.jpg SD_812_Photo_134.jpg SD_812_Photo_138.jpg SD_812_Photo_149.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #815 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #815 at WWE.com * #815 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events